In our above mentioned patent, we disclose a novel and improved form of construction toy comprising hub-like connector elements and strut-like structural elements adapted to be removably engaged with the connector elements to form composite structures. The patented device incorporates a variety of unique and advantageous features which greatly enhance its performance while at the same time enabling it to be mass produced at very low cost by injection molding techniques.
In the patented device, the hub-like connector is of a configuration not unlike a large snowflake, comprising a plurality of generally radially oriented sockets designed to accommodate lateral snap-in insertion of the structural elements. As set forth more fully in the patent, the connector elements are designed primarily to receive the strut-like structural elements in a radial array. However, provision is made for axial reception of a structural element through a center opening in the connector. In addition, by reason of a unique construction of the radial sockets and the strut-like structural elements, the sockets accommodate insertion of the structural elements oriented at right angles to the normal radial axis. Nevertheless, with the connector elements of the prior invention, there are certain limitations in the orientation of structural elements, when these elements are not arranged in the principal plane of the hub-like connector elements.
Pursuant to the present invention, a novel and advantageous form of connector element is provided, which enables one connector to be joined with another, in planes which are disposed at right angles to each other. A pair of thus joined connector elements provides for an assembly with structural elements in two principal planes. In addition, each of the available sockets still retains the ability to lockingly receive structural elements oriented at right angles to the principal plane of the hub-like connector element. Accordingly, the structural possibilities, using the connector element of our before mentioned patent, together with the improved device of the invention, are greatly enlarged and the usefulness of the system correspondingly increased.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.